<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can see you by bluehaircosplay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511199">I can see you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehaircosplay/pseuds/bluehaircosplay'>bluehaircosplay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cas likes Peotry, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), I don't like poetry, Multi, No Beta, Poetry, Sweet Castiel, meg is dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehaircosplay/pseuds/bluehaircosplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts about meg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Meg Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can see you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can see you in many things in my life. <br/>I can see you in the last green leaf on the tree, fighting against the wind and the end of summer. <br/>I can see you in fire, burning bright and destroying everything that’s in the way. <br/>I see you in the anger that fails to me every time I think about that I couldn‘t save you <br/>I can see you in the lonelyness I feel when no ones watching.<br/>I see you in Jack when he tries to fight against his father. <br/>I see you in Dean when he has set a goal and would give everything to reach it. <br/>I can see you in Sam, the way he fights for everything and everyone he loves. </p><p>But most of the times i just want to see you. <br/>Your eyes. <br/>Black as obsidian or brown like chocolate. <br/>Your Face, lovely and so deadly.<br/>Your Smile… oh how much i miss your mouth. <br/>A touch of your lips makes my knees go weak and your smirk makes my heartbeat raise.<br/>Your hair, blond or brown and the way it feels like when I run my hands through it. <br/>But mostly… <br/>Your Soul. <br/>Black and twisted. <br/>You are my thorny beauty. <br/>And I break everyday I can’t be with you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>